No Words Needed, Mamoru
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: How do you tell the one you love the most you want them forever? You know my summaries suck. Please read? D


7/3/07-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! Yay I'm finally 21!! Anyway, I've been on an SM overload & decided to write a fic based on the live action show, **Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon**. Forgive me if it's sugary or if I'm rusty. Even if you haven't watched it, you can follow the fic. This is my interpretation of a scene were Mamoru proposes to Usagi. There was only like a minute of footage, so yeah, I decided to write on that. It's short but sweet! I had to get it out my head.

I don't do dedications usually, but this one's for Mandy. She's going through a tough time, so in a way, I kinda wrote this for both of us. SM is where it all began for us like 10 years ago. So, this one's for you Mandy-chan! You like sugar!!

So without further adieu (I always wanted to say that! XD) here is it::lifts a curtain::

No words needed 

//..It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing..//

Mamoru's POV 

I smile to myself feeling her arms hugging me snugly around my waist as we ride towards the bridge. We've done this hundreds of times over the years, but this time is different. After today, the view will never be the same.

My breath catches in my throat when she lays her head on my shoulder. I'm hoping she doesn't feel my heart pounding fast in anticipation. Four years of love, laughter, fights and joy have led up to this moment. This is the right time to ask her. I want to marry her. After so long, you'd think you would have the courage to look the woman you love in the face and tell her what she means to you and that you want her forever.

Usagi…

The name slips off my tongue like a sip of water on a hot summer's day. Like when I say it, I feel an instant relief wash over me, knowing that I will never be alone again in life. She comforts me without even speaking. Just the look of her cool brown eyes is enough to set my mind at ease.

Or how on lazy days when we curl up on my sofa to watch TV or just talk and her head rests on my shoulder and I feel the silky strands of her raven hair on my skin. The tickling sensation makes me smile and hold her closer. Her skin always smells of roses from her favorite perfume. The warmth of her skin makes the smell intoxicating to me.

It's amazing that I feel this way now. When we first met, she was like a pest to me. If anyone had told me four years ago, this girl would be the woman I want to marry, I would have laughed in his or her face. However, through all the battles, she's won over my heart with her courageous spirit, fearless determination to help others, and the capacity to love and forgive those who have hurt her. Usagi really does have the soul of a princess, but she has the heart of a soldier. She makes me a better man by staying by my side.

As I stop the bike by the bridge, I feel her slip off the back, place her helmet on the rail and stand looking at the view. The cool summer wind makes her hair fly in sync to the water's movements, like rhythmic lullabies that sooths the soul. I see her lips curl into a smile and I have to smile myself. We've come before yet each time, she greets the experience with the innocence of a child seeing a wonder for the first time. It's like she takes comfort in the place. We should, sharing many an important moment here, but none so important as this.

Staring silently into the setting sun, I still have trouble finding the words to tell her. Or maybe there's too much to tell. I want to say everything and nothing, because she understands me either way. But I want...I need this to be special! Weeks of preparing for this moment and I still cant form a single thought in my head. They're running wild in my head like wild horses. Involuntarily, I feel my turn gently take her hand and place the ring I had in my pants pocket all day in her hand and close it. Then I quickly walked to the rail and looked out into the sea. It's better this way. If she says yes, she'll come up to me. If it's no, she wont see the pain in my face as she walks away.

After a few moments of quiet, I began to worry. Is she standing there watching me for a response? Did she run away and leave the ring on the bike? When the silence became too much to bare, I started to turn around and I hear a soft sob and freeze. Usagi's footsteps are quick and soft as she runs up behind me and grabs my arm in a hug. I looked down into her eyes. The glassy orbs reflect the happiness in her smile. There were no words needed….

She said yes!

//..The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me If ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all..//

A.N: Regarding the song, I didn't write it, nor own it. I don't know who the original lyricist is. When I did a search for it, it was listed under Alison Krauss singing it. So yeah. I only got inspiration to use the song when I heard a friend's recording of it.


End file.
